koihimemusoufandomcom-20200213-history
Sonken Chūbō
|Given Name = |Style Name = |Leadership = 3 |Combat Power = 3 |Intelligence = 3 |Politics = 4 |Charm = 5 |Gender = Female |Adolescent/Young-adult/Mature Age = Young-adult |Hair Style = Pink, knee-length |Hair Style 2 = pink, shoulder-length |Eye Color = Blue |Bust Size = average |Weapon of choice = straight sword 南海覇王 ("conqueror of the southern sea"; inherited from Sonsaku) |Weapon of choice 2 = unnamed straight sword (anime only) |Weapon of choice 3 = tonfas (game only) |Affiliation = Go (呉 Wú) |Affiliation 2 = Hongō faction (in the first VN only) |Affiliation 3 = Kazuto's harem |Affiliation 4 = St. Francesca Academy (2nd year) |Relatives = Sonken Bundai (Mother) |Relatives 2 = Sheren (Elder Sister/Co-wife) |Relatives 3 = Shaoren (Younger Sister/Co-wife) |Relatives 4 = Sonsei Yōdai (Aunt) |Relatives 5 = Kazuto (Husband) |Relatives 6 = Several Co-wives |Relatives 7 = Sonto (Daughter; PC only) |Visual Novel = KM |Seiyū = Harumi Sakurai (visual novel, anime) |theme = Go |Relatives 8 = Nitta Kensuke (Nephew)}} ; |Next word = Sun Quan - Zhongmou}} :Real name: }} :Voiced by: Harumi Sakurai (visual novel, anime) (credited as Kazane in the visual novel) Plot Koihime†Musō : The leader of the Go faction, she is first introduced during the the anti-Tōtaku campaign as part of the alliance. :: After her defeat, she gives herself up as a punishment for her incompetence in being a ruler. However, she begins to develop feelings for Kazuto as he accepts her as simply a girl rather than a ruler, and for always treating her and her subordinates more as friends than prisoners during their time as captives. It is also slightly hinted by Ukitsu and even Sonken herself that she developed a crush for Kazuto much earlier, possibly during their alliance against Gi. ::* Act Debut: 3(15 permanent route) ::* Scenes of interaction: 4 Shin Koihime†Musō Go Route : Her older sister Sonsaku takes her place as the leader of Go faction. Her hair has also been greatly lengthened. However if Kazuto joins the Go faction, Sonsaku is eventually assassinated early in the campaign, and Sonken takes over with a heavy heart, cutting her hair upon doing so. She refused to accept Kazuto at first, but later falls in love with him. Gi Route Shoku Route Moe Shōden Shin Koihime † Eiyūtan Shin Koihime † Musou -Kakumei- Souten no Haou Son Go no Kechimyaku Ryū Hata no Taibō Anime version : Second sister of the Son family, unlike Sonsaku, she is less ruthless, uneasy about herself, and more kind-hearted. She worries about how her sister's wars are affecting everyone while, unknown to her, her sister is doing this for her sake. Sonsaku has chosen her to be next-in-line to the throne; she knows that she will be a better ruler who will heal the wounds the nation has suffered from the wars. Character Personality : Unlike her elder-sister and mother, she does not like to wage wars of conquest and instead prefers peace. For that reason, she has an uneasy relationship with the Go strategist Shūyu, who sees her as lacking ambition and constantly reminds her to follow Sonken's footsteps and carry on Son family's pride by conquering China. Due to Shūyu frequently criticizing her for not fulfilling expectations as a member of the Son family, she feels overshadowed by her predecessors. She is insecure about her abilities as a ruler and questions herself whether she's fit to inherit the throne. Sexuality : Initially, due to the pressure put on her as the ruler of Go, she tends to keep away from romance. However, her interactions with Kazuto made her soften up. Due to Kazuto's influence, she eventually becomes willing to participate in group sex. Skills and Abilities Swordsmanship: She has received training in wielding a sword from Kannei. 'Weaknesses: ' *In the first VN, despite possessing decent fighting skills, she has not fought in an actual battle. This lack of real combat experience caused her to fail to land even a single hit on Kan'u before being defeated. Trivia *All three of the Son siblings's true names have connection with the lotus flower; however Sonken's true name means something akin to "Lotus Magnificence", which is less literal. *A few of her sprites and artworks on the official website of the first VN show her with purplish-red eyes. *In ''Shin Koihime†Musō: Otome Taisen Sangokushi Engi'' she wields a tonfa alongside her sword. **On the cover art for the PS3 version of the game she is shown wielding two tonfas even though she is limited to only one in the game. *In the animated opening of Sengoku†Koihime: ~Otome Kenran ☆ Sengoku Emaki~, Ashikaga Kazuha Yoshiteru summon the weapons of various Koihime†Musō ''heroines as projectiles for her attack; among those is familial ancestral sword, wielded by Sonken Bundai, Sonsaku, and Sonken Chūbō. *For some reason, even thought she didn't cut her hair at the end of the Shoku Route (true route) of ''Shin Koihime†Musō ''she has short hair is ''Shin Koihime†Musou ~Moeshouden. '' *Renfa took first place in the poll of the most popular character in the story company Go.http://baseson.nexton-net.jp/kakumei-go/special/reservation-campaign/ Crossover ''ai sp@ce, the now-closed-down Japanese virtual 3D massively multiplayer online social game (MMOSG), collaborated with Shin Koihime†Musō ''for its watergun event on May 25, 2010. Ryūbi, Sōsō, and Sonken are are chosen to represent ''K†M ''and are available as avatar skins for the ''Shin Koihime†Musō ''stage missions. sonai.JPG|Sonken (short hair ver.) in ''ai sp@ce sonai 2.JPG|Sonken (long hair ver.) in ai sp@ce otome02_w640.jpg|Sonken's action scene in ai sp@ce Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Go (呉 Wú) Category:Kazuto's harem Category:First Introduced in Koihime†Musō Category:Main Protagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Young-adult Category:Chinese character Category:General Category:Warlord Category:Son family Category:Original Counterpart